The Center for the Promotion of Health in the New England Workplace (CPH-NEW) implements and evaluates multiple models for integrating health promotion with occupational health interventions, with a strong emphasis on musculoskeletal, cardiovascular, and mental health outcomes;the underlying role of work organization;and the importance of worker involvement in program design and implementation. The Center is a joint initiative of the University of Massachusetts Lowell (Work Environment, Community Health, Nursing) and the University of Connecticut (Occupational &Environmental Medicine, Occupational Health Psychology, Allied Health), with numerous private and public sector partners. This renewal application reflects a substantial evolution of the Center from its first 5 years, in particular toward processes for achieving an integrated systems approach. The Administrative Core features continuation of the current Steering Committee and Cross-Project Methods Teams, expanded External Advisory Committee with new research and research-to-practice (R2P) sub-committees, semi-annual all-personnel meetings, some outreach activities (especially to health and safety professionals), and cross-project evaluation. Both ROI research projects will expand the participatory design team approach of Years 1-5 to involve upper-level management and organizational structures. Social epidemiologic analyses within each cohort examine the interaction of workplace and non-occupational health risks. The research projects share methods and investigators in statistics, economic modeling, quantitative exposure assessment, health promotion, and qualitative research. In concert with the Center's overall goal, the dissemination project emphasizes outreach to employers, providing education, training, and tools to facilitate assessment of job stress and adoption of integrated health protection/health promotion strategies for improving workforce health. We will further disseminate our recently developed R2P Toolkit and develop new tools in response to needs expressed by external partners. These include current project worksites, Chambers of Commerce, workplace health and safety committees, and participants in the Mass. Dept of Public Health 'Working on Wellness'program. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): CPH-NEW features continued development of an integrative and comprehensive approach to reduce workforce hazards and promote worker health, through its identification of the links between workplace culture and personal high-risk behaviors and its examination of effectiveness of designed workplace interventions. Key translational and effectiveness research goals lead to targeted methods and accessible assessment instruments including a multi-dimensional productivity/business case approach.